


Домой

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [8]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод: I, Kryssa<br/>Том просто хочет, чтобы Клэй остался с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169354) by deamsgirl. 



Иногда Том задумывается, когда же Клэй его бросит. Задается вопросом, когда Клэй устанет от этой темной дрянной квартирки, когда ему надоест просыпаться каждую ночь от леденящих душу криков Тома, которому снова снятся кошмары. Том принимает лекарства — и всякий раз ему кажется, что, признавая зависимость от крошечной пилюли, он заключает сделку с дьяволом. Все чаще он чувствует упадок духа, а ведь Клэй никогда не останется со слабаком.

Поэтому Том перестает пить таблетки.

Сначала изменения едва заметны, но Том не обольщается, он знает, что это лишь вопрос времени. Голос вернется — _дожутиужасный... страшный... страшный_. Том отчаянно борется с желанием достать и проглотить лекарство. И побеждает. Так что когда голос Гарри Уордена ужом заползает ему в голову, Том бессилен против его воздействия.

Он убивает пятерых, прежде чем Клэй находит его. Том готов рыдать, когда видит Клэя, частично от облегчения, частично от неразбавленного липкого ужаса. Руки залиты еще не свернувшейся кровью, и Клэй, накрыв их сверху ладонью, спрашивает:

— Ты не ранен?

— Нет, — отвечает Том, смотря себе под ноги. — Это не моя.

— Хорошо, — говорит Клэй немного дрожащим голосом.

Том закрывает глаза и пытается внушением заглушить слезы, загнать их обратно, но они преодолевают барьеры воли и текут рекой. Клэй обвивает его руками, и наконец-то Том позволяет себе поверить в то, что происходит.

— Прости, — всхлипывает он в футболку Клэя. За потоком слез льется беспорядочный поток слов, каждое расслышать не получится, но _люблю тебя_ и _не бросай меня_ можно разобрать без труда.

— Ш-ш-ш, — успокаивает Клэй, вытирая руки Тома платком из кармана. Когда кровь оттерта полностью и только под ногтями остаются бурые засохшие следы, Клэй вкладывает таблетку в дрожащую руку Тома. — Пошли домой.


End file.
